


Wait For Me (Fan Art)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established future relationship, Fan Art, Fanart, Implied Time Travel, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: A doodle that lead to the idea: what if 5th-year-we're-finally-together!John ran into first-year-crushing-hard!Rodney?





	Wait For Me (Fan Art)

[ ](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-fZLj7Vt/A)

_“You don’t have to wait for me. I’m going to hurt you - well, we’re going to hurt each other. But...it would be really nice...if you did...”_

_“5 years and you still are as closed up as a tin of WW2 rationed sardines, huh?”_

_John smirked softly, running a hand nervously through his hair. “You kind of help me with that.”_

_Rodney’s eyes narrowed as he folded his arms back over his shirt._

_“Hmmm, my bet is back to alternative universe over time-travel here.”_

_“Rodney,” John whined and the tone must have not changed much since they first met because it made Rodney’s mouth fish-gape a bit, his posture losing some rigidity. John watched the old blue science shirt pull tight across his arms and chest and he blushed, looking at the ground totally-not-noticeably and he didn’t see, but Rodney’s eyes widened._

_“You’re being serious, aren’t you?”_

_\---_

_Come follow me on Tumblr![www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)_


End file.
